


Pass me by｜siempre

by Sino_J_L



Category: Football RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sino_J_L/pseuds/Sino_J_L
Summary: 把smut扔在ao3上石墨说我违规





	Pass me by｜siempre

哈梅斯是被顶醒的。一大早就有什么烫得要命的东西贴上了他的大腿，不用猜也知道那是什么。  
克里斯迷迷糊糊地也醒了，他抬头看见alpha正心情愉悦地对着自己身上的CR7内裤打着招呼：“小家伙早上好啊。”  
“早。”克里斯揉揉眼睛，打了个哈欠。  
哈梅斯这才发觉他醒了，“刚刚那个不是对你说的。”他再次躺下，满意地枕边看着红了脸的omega，然后恶趣味地用膝盖顶了顶对方的下体，“一把年纪了还这么朝气蓬勃，难怪那些媒体都说你有具20岁的身体。”  
克里斯一把掀掉了被子，“你不也有反应。”他瞟了一眼笑得正欢的哈梅斯，想起一个月前正式标记的时候哥伦比亚人趴在自己身上咯咯咯笑了半个多小时。  
心里默默吐槽一句，然后克里斯像大型猫科动物一样扑上去，如饥似渴地汲取着他身上那令自己痴迷的信息素。“我觉得我们应该做点晨间运动。”  
“比如？”哈梅斯含住了他的喉结，用牙轻轻撕咬，然后直起身来，耳边传来一声低吟，“你需要说得更具体一些。”  
Omega只感觉欲望在体内汇集，他迫切地想要宣泄这股人类最原始的本能，可尽管这样让他亲口说出“操我”还是太为难。  
哈梅斯就喜欢看他这幅样子，平时一副冷冰冰谁都不待见的样子，扯到性事上就像一个未成年的小处男。“冰箱里还有几罐柠檬茶，大清早喝杯茶也是不错的选择。”嘴上这么说着，一只手已经滑入了克里斯的衣服里，肆意探索。先是从紧绷着的腹肌往上，然后好似无意地扫过右边那个小突起，“你现在最好说些什么。”哈梅斯道。  
“射门训练。”克里斯喘着粗气，渴望着更多的接触：“我现在后防空虚，作为一名优秀的进攻型中场你必须要牢牢把握住这次机会。”  
“哦？你是要教我怎么踢球吗？”哈梅斯还在装。  
克里斯忿忿“嗯”了一声，然后别过头瞟向一边，不敢直视alpha。  
“世界第一前锋教我踢球，看来我的球技很快就能进步了呢。”哈梅斯舔了舔嘴唇，“不过在踢球之前少不了准备运动。”他从床头柜里摸出一管润滑剂甩给克里斯，“你知道，实践出真知。”

Omega的身体本来就适合性爱，克里斯很快就适应了体内的手指。不过区区三根手指根本没法满足他，右手不由自主地往下体伸去。  
哈梅斯打掉了那只手，一脸认真地说：“很抱歉，你这是一个故意手球，如果不想两黄变一红被罚下场就赶紧把这个念头丢掉。”  
该死，克里斯想，自己为什么要把上床和足球扯上关系，“哈梅斯，你要是再不进来终场哨就要响了。”  
“有人很心急啊。”哈梅斯回以他一个天真无邪的微笑，终于撤出了手指，扶着自己的性器对准了omega欲求不满的穴口，“那么接下来我应该干什么呢？”  
克里斯咽了口口水，他的脑袋基本上已经死机，但他还是成功地给出了下一步指示。“既然你找到了防守上的漏洞，现在你只需要一个直塞就能撕破对方的防线。”  
“如你所愿。”哈梅斯在他额头上轻轻啄了一口，然后一个挺身进入了克里斯，“那么接下来？”  
“唔……接下来……你需要不断的倒脚……”随着体内那巨物的一次次的冲击，克里斯感受到快感如潮水般地涌上来，渐渐占据了身体内的每一个细胞，细碎的呻吟声不慎从唇边溢出，“哈……你的动作必须要快……不然很容易被后卫断下来。”他双腿夹住了哈梅斯的腰，渴望哥伦比亚人能在他体内开拓更多的领土。  
哈梅斯满意地揉了揉他的头发，“不错，可惜你少说了一点。”他加大了抽插的力度，“传球的精准度也很重要，再严实的的防守也总有那么一点是最薄弱的。”话音刚落，他就撞向了omega体内的敏感点。  
克里斯被操弄地已经说不出完整的话语，他感受到了高潮的聚集，而自己的性器依旧挺立着，omega不由自主地张大双腿，扭动着胯部，努力迎合着每一次深入。“嗯啊……该死我要……”他话还没说完，哈梅斯比了个“嘘”的手势。  
“别忘了我们正在进行训练呢。”哈梅斯倒是一如既往地有耐心，尽管他也在释放的边缘，“接下来我应该干什么？”  
“操……”克里斯哪里还有心情去想什么那个讨厌的训练。  
“操？”哈梅斯停下了动作，故意摆出一副不知所云的样子，“什么时候训练过操了？”  
克里斯脸红的就像西瓜瓤，他只好自己一次次地撞击着alpha的下体，“射门……赶紧……该死……球迷已经等不及了。”  
“我看是你等不及了吧？”哈梅斯调整了自己的位置，然后加快了频率，伴随着肉体的撞击声和omega细细的呻吟，便是两人最终的释放。  
“受教了。”如释重负的哈梅斯亲吻着克里斯的鬓角，然后轻轻咬住了他的下唇，“看来你平时没少研究这一类的东西。”  
大汗淋漓的克里斯比了个中指，“下次要让你见识什么叫做防守反击。”  
“不急，反正我们还有一辈子的时间。”alpha投入了omega的怀抱，双唇贴上克里斯的脸颊。  
“Siempre。”


End file.
